


Hold me close

by AdAstra678



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cha Eunwoo-centric, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad Cha Eunwoo, Suicidal Thoughts, ahh my first fanfic ever, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdAstra678/pseuds/AdAstra678
Summary: Cha Eunwoo. Korea’s ‘It Boy’. The nations visual. He’s happy to have those titles, really. Happy.Or,Eunwoo is sadder than we know. Can Astro help him?
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Everyone, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

‘'Hey! Dongmin! Wake up! Come on, we’ve only got 20 minutes!’’

JinJin urged as he pushed Eunwoo toward the bathroom.

“Don’t spend too long in there, we’ve got practice!”

Eunwoo locked the door behind him as he looked into the mirror. Was that really him?The person staring back at him had deep purple eyebags, highlighting the lack of sleep this past week. Eunwoo scoffed as he narrowed his eyes at the reflection. So much for the perfect visual. He couldnt even be the one thing he was supposed to do.

“Did you fall asleep in there? Come on! We haven’t got much time!”

Eunwoo shook himself out of his trance and stepped into the shower, sighing as he prepared himself for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Eunwoo was back in the bathroom after a long day of practice, variety shows and drama shooting. He stared into the mirror once more, scrutinising the imperfections he could see on his face. 

He glanced down to the blade in his hand. 

Should he?

Its been almost 5 years since he last did it, but he still remembers the best place to put them so no one would see.

On his thighs, near his boxers, just high enough that you can’t see them in shorts, but just low enough that his boxers wouldn’t irritate his skin.

Should he?

He thought about why he stopped last time. It had something to do with getting into the company, but his mind was fuzzy. 

All he could think about was the feeling of his blade dancing across his skin, painting a picture in crimson.

Without hesitation, Eunwoo made the first cut.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH my first fanfic ever!! if it sucks let me know! also just tell me what you think of it plssss! thanks for reading!


End file.
